Pet owners are often burdened with difficulties when talking a dog out for a walk. These difficulties include having to clean up the dog's waste and providing a clean source of drinking water for the dog. Frequently, owners must carry a leash for restraining the dog, plastic bags or a waste scope device, and a water bottle to provide water to the dog. Additionally, there are safety concerns when walking a dog at night with the visibility of the owner and dog to operators of motor vehicles sharing the road way. Thus, owners will also carry a flashlight when walking the dog at night. Further is generally undesirable to pick up and carry the dog's waste either by a plastic bag or scope device.
There exist many pet care devices that are constructed with the aim of solving some of these problems. While the devices heretofore fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not provide a complete pet care solution as such there exists and need for a novel pet care device, which substantially departs from the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing an owner's burden while walking a dog.